


Lessons to Love

by oopsyhyunjin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Please read notes, Pole Dancing, Smut, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, the story still stands without reading the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsyhyunjin/pseuds/oopsyhyunjin
Summary: Mingyu is a stripper who needs to learn pole dancing. Luckily, Soonyoung is there to help. Things happen from there.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Lessons to Love

**Author's Note:**

> !!!IMPORTANT!!!  
> you can read the story without reading the smut in the end. I wrote it so that it makes sense even without it. It is clear where the smut starts.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Gyu.”

“Things haven’t been that great, hyung.” Mingyu said, looking at the cup of coffee in his hands. “Really?” Jihoon asked, surprised. “I wouldn’t have asked you to get me a cup of coffee otherwise.” Mingyu sighed, still looking at his coffee. “But your job has always paid well.” Jihoon struggled to understand the situation. Strippers were usually very well paid. 

“I just don’t get requested a lot right now.” the taller replied with a small frown. “How come?” Jihoon inquired. “These new guys came in two weeks ago and their shows are good. Like really good. And everyone requests them so the only money i get besides my salary are tips but they’re not enough.”

That made sense to Jihoon but not really. Mingyu was tall, built, wide shoulders, nice arms and chest (tits as Seungkwan liked to put it) and was overall very sexy. And a good dancer. “But still you’re, you know, hot and all that AND a great dancer.” Jihoon offered. “I mean sure but they do pole dancing and stuff. It’s very impressive.” He said,finally looking up at his hyung. 

“Learn pole dancing then.” Jihoon said and took a sip from his coffee. “WHAT?” Mingyu exclaimed, almost dropping his own cup. “Why not?” The other asked. “First of all, I’m pretty sure I’m way too tall for it and I don’t have that much time on my hands. Plus I literally just told you I don’t have the money.” 

“Yeah but that sounds more like “I can’t” not “I don’t want to”. And where there’s a will there’s a way.” He smiled. Mingyu thought about it for a second. “Ok maybe it wouldn’t be the worst idea. But the fact is that I don’t have the money so it’ll have to wait.” Jihoon frowned at Mingyu’s words and bit at the straw in his cup. There must have been some way for Mingyu to take the classes. The younger leaned back in his hair and sighed. That’s when the idea came to Jihoon. “OH MY GOD!” he exclaimed.   
“What happened?” Mingyu shot up from his leaning position. “I know just the way for you to learn pole dancing.” He replied still looking at his phone. “Which is?” “I have a friend from uni. He’s a dance major. And he majors in... well ,almost, everything and I know for a fact he can help you with pole dancing.”

Mingyu found himself thinking again. Sure,if Jihoon’s friend did this for free, it would be a huge help to him. But he didn’t wanna cause any troubles for that friend and derail him from his schedule. Maybe he just was overly nervous but the last part was also true. “Hyung, are you sure? I mean your friend already has a life and a program I doubt he’ll have time for this. And I don’t think I’m comfortable doing this without paying the man.” Mingyu let out all his thoughts but Jihoon just waved him off. “Pfft! Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it won’t be that bad and he owes me a favor anyway.” he put his phone down. “Ok I give up. Let’s do this.” Mingyu said and went back to drinking his coffee. Soon, Jihoon’s phone lit up with a new text. “He said he can do it! He will look at his schedule and text me the details soon! Isn’t that great?”  
“Yeah” Mingyu answered, not sounding excited at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first class came way sooner than Mingyu would’ve liked. 4 days to be exact. Jihoon,and then Mingyu through him, were informed about the time of the class two days before it was to take place. Two days were not enough for Mingyu to mentally prepare himself but he wasn’t gonna back out now. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. He didn’t really like people knowing his line of work. He wasn’t ashamed of it but some people gave him a certain look that he didn’t really appreciate. Maybe it was the fact that he’d be doing a generally considered “sexy” dance with a stranger. Maybe it was the anxiety everyone got on the first time they tried something. 

He reached the address Jihoon had sent him and parked outside the dance studio he found there. There was still some time so he sat in his car and collected his thoughts. The other, Kwon Soonyoung, obviously knew what he was doing so there was no reason to be nervous. He opted to go in immediately. Might as well start a little earlier. 

He walked into the building. It was quite large with plain white walls and random paintings on the walls. He went up to the woman behind the counter at the foyer. “Good morning.” He said with a shy smile. “Hello.” she replied putting some papers in a drawer. “I’m looking for Kwon Soonyoung?” he asked, hoping he’d said the name correctly. “Oh so you’re the new guy he’s helping out.” she said eyeing Mingyu. “Uhm yep that’s me.” he offered another shy smile. “He’s on the second floor. Room 13.” she finally said and went back to her business. 

He slowly walked up to the second floor and looked around for the room Jihoon’s friend was in. It took a minute but he found it eventually. He took a deep breath and knocked. “Come in.” a voice answered him.   
He opened the door and went in. 

First thing he realized was that it had been a while since he’d last been in a dance studio. The room was large with bright lights, mirrors all over the walls and ,of course, poles. On one side, there where benches and the equipment for the music. There a figure crouched down looking through his bag. He got up at once when he heard Mingyu walk in. He was wearing a colorful athletic jacket and shorts. The very short kind. He had nice legs Mingyu noted. 

“Hi!” he said with a smile that made his eyes disappear and his cheeks puff. “I’m Soonyoung.” he bowed. “You must be Mingyu.”  
“Yes. Hello.” he responded bowing as well.   
“Jihoon told me you were tall but you’re like really tall.” Soonyoung giggled. “That won’t be a problem right?” Mingyu quickly got worried. “Oh no not at all. You might have a harder time but I was told you have some dancing experience so I guess you won’t.” he giggled again. “How old are you, Mingyu?” “23” Mingyu replied. “Ah so you’re a year younger than me.”he commented. 

He eyed Mingyu up and down which made the younger feel weird. “I didn’t tell you what to wear did I?” he said with a worried look and started looking through his bag. Mingyu had just worn a hoodie over a t-shirt and sweatpants. Soonyoung’s words and what he was wearing made Mingyu realize that pole dancing was only possible if his skin came to contact with the pole. He felt kinda dumb for not figuring it out earlier. “I only have basketball shorts. You must have a t-shirt on right?” Soonyoung asked and offered Mingyu the shorts. “Yeah.” he responded. “Great.” He smiled brightly again. “Put these on and we’ll get started.” he clasped his hands together. Mingyu took the shorts and made his way to the bathroom to put them on. 

Soonyoung was shorter than Mingyu and that only became more evident when Mingyu put his shorts on. They were definitely not Mingyu’s size but they did the job he figured so he went back to the practice room. When he entered the room he found the older sitting on a bench looking at his phone. But this time he had removed his jacket to reveal that he was wearing a tank top underneath. Mingyu would have to admit the man had a nice body. Toned chest, nice arms. But he wasn’t as buff as Mingyu. Once he realized Mingyu had returned he put his phone down and Mingyu stopped staring at his body. “Ready to go?” he asked excitedly. “As I’ll ever be” the taller responded and the lesson started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lesson finished quicker than Mingyu expected. Since it was his first time learning pole dancing he had to listen and observe mostly. Soonyoung showed him some things and Mingyu had to admit it was impressive. No wonder he had such a nice physique(which Mingyu totally didn’t stare at). After he explained the basics he let Mingyu try a few very basic exercises which Mingyu didn’t have a hard time getting down. After that the class was over and they sat down to drink some water. 

“So are you in university, Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked. “Uhm no I’m working.” he replied, swallowing thickly. “Oh so what are you doing?” Soonyoung asked again and drank some more water. Mingyu wasn’t sure if he should answer truthfully. People had the tendency to look down on people of his line of work. His parents weren’t exactly happy with it. He himself wasn’t exactly excited at first either. But he soon realized that there’s nothing to he ashamed of and it wasn’t as bad as he expected. He might as well let the other know. Maybe he’d suspected it already. “I am a dancer. At a club. Where other men dance as well. And people come to see me dance. And they may ask that I dance for them privately.” “Ah so you’re a stripper?” Soonyoung finally realized. “Yeah” Mingyu looked down. “Nice.” the older laughed and got up. Mingyu got up as well, surprised by his reaction. “Don’t you think it’s weird or something?” Mingyu asked from behind him. “Why would I? It’s a perfectly normal job. Besides, I teach pole dancing. You’re not the first stripper I met. I wouldn’t make fun of you for something like that.” Mingyu smiled brightly out of relief. The worst was over. “So how often do you want to do this?” Soonypung wondered as he collected his things. “Is uhm, every day possible?” the younger asked sheepishly. “Hmm” Soonyoung put his fingers on his chin in thought. 

“Sure.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That’s how the next few weeks went by. Mingyu asked Soonyoung to even make the lessons a little longer so that he had results as soon as possible. The arrangement worked since they both worked in the afternoon so they had their classes in the morning. In this time they became friends. At least that’s how Mingyu felt. They dropped formalities soon after the first lesson. Mingyu even started addressing the other as “hyung”. They went out for coffee a few times after their lessons and that’s when they got to know each other a little better. 

Mingyu learned that Soonyoung had attended the same university as Jihoon but he was in the dancing school. After he graduated it took him a while before he found the school and started teaching. His dream though was to perform on a stage one day but he didn’t mind teaching for the time being. Mingyu had also told him why he needed to take up pole dancing lessons and Soonyoung had decided to help him create a choreo to show at the club. 

“So what do you usually wear at the club?” Soonyoung asked one day after practice as they were packing their thing to go to their homes. Mingyu, of course, was caught off guard and sort of gave him an embarrassed side look. “I need to know for the choreography we’re making.” he pointed out, not wanting to make the other embarrassed like that. “Oh.” was all Mingyu said before he zipped up his bag and turned to look at the other who was already looking at him. “Well..... usually I wear just a harness on top.” he replied to Soonyoung’s question finally. “Ok as long as you’re mostly topless we won’t have a problem. What else?” Soonyoung added. “Uhm. Boots. With heel or not. Shorts. Leather ones. And fishnets. That’s about it.” The floor was very interesting to Mingyu at the moment. His shoes, his laces. Anything but Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung let out a small “hmm” in thought. “That shouldn’t be a problem.” he said finally and Mingyu phew-ed. 

After that they left the studio, said their goodbyes and went their respective ways. Mingyu entered his car but didn’t start the engine. He wasn’t exactly happy that he’d probably have to wear his work outfit around Soonyoung but it’ll have to happen eventually he figured. But on the other hand the thought of Soonyoung in fishnets wasn’t an unpleasant one. Mingyu would have been lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he has taken a liking to his dance tutor. He hasn’t spoken about it with anyone cause he is a bit embarrassed about it. ‘I like my pole dancing tutor who is helping me become a better stripper’ doesn’t sound that good in Mingyu’s mind. Jihoon would definitely say nothing about it besides the usual teasing that comes with having a crush. But Mingyu doesn’t know if the other is seeing someone. They haven’t talked about anything like that yet and Mingyu hasn’t had a crush in awhile. He’s out of it really. Maybe Jihoon could help him. “Yeah Jihoon is a good idea.” he thought and decided to drive to his house in hopes of finding him there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey. What are you doing here? Come in.” Jihoon said as soon as he opened the door to his apartment. Mingyu did as he was told. “Hey hyung. Is this a bad time?” he asked sheepishly, hoping he hadn’t disturbed the older from any important business. “Oh no. I just finished working on some things for work. You want some coffee?” he offered stepping in the kitchen. “Sure.” Mingyu sat down in the living room’s sofa and waited for his hyung to come back with the coffee, which he soon did.   
“Here.” he said and handed Mingyu the cup. “Thanks.” he replied and immediately took a sip. 

“From your attire and, sorry to say this, smell, I take it you just got off from one of your classes.” Jihoon started conversation right away. “Yeah.” “How have they been going?” he looked very eager to know, even though they had talked about it the week before. “Great. I’m glad you helped me find Soonyoung hyung. He’s a great teacher. We’re making piece for me to show at the club. “I’m glad it’s going good. What about him though? Do you like him?” Mingyu’s eyes widened at the question. Was Jihoon that good at reading people? He obviously noticed Mingyu’s reaction. “Wait. I meant as like a person, as a friend. Do you actually like him?” Jihoon sat straight up and looked at Mingyu’s face. But he wasn’t meeting his hyung’s gaze. Which obviously was enough of an answer for him. 

“Oh my god! You have a crush on him.” he stated proudly and poked Mingyu in the shoulder. Mingyu just kept sipping on his coffee. “Oh my god. This is so dope.” Jihoon continued with an amazed face. “In what way?” Mingyu asked. “In the way that I was the one who got you your first serious boyfriend!” the older exclaimed, standing up. He was way too excited and Mingyu was well... annoyed.   
“Calm down. I don’t know if he’s already seeing someone or not.” Mingyu pulled the other to sit down again. “I can ask him if you want me to.” Jihoon offered with this excited look in his eyes. Mingyu just rolled his eyes. “I thought you weren’t that close.” he pointed out   
“I mean we’re not but we hang out here and there. But it looks like you’re closer with him than me.” he said nudging Mingyu’s side who just face palmed, realizing his mistake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that day Mingyu’s life became a bit easier. Jihoon’s teasing was,of course, relentless but he listened to Mingyu. Meanwhile, he continued going to his classes normally, trying to put his focus on what’s being taught and not the person that is teaching. That was easier said than done given what his teacher chose to wear on almost every lesson. Where did he get all those shorts anyways? But still he persevered and did not allow himself to show it and kept things professional. 

That was until a week later, when Jihoon called him to tell him he had met with Soonyoung and found out that he was,in fact, not seeing anybody at the moment. Which in turn made Mingyu completely lose any composure he had. He got really awkward from that point on. Everytime the other stood a little too close or touched him he’d freak out. They also stopped going to little coffee dates. He hoped Soonyoung wouldn’t notice the change in his behavior but he probably already had. 

“Can you bring your work clothes tomorrow so we can give it a try?” Soonyoung asked Mingyu when they were getting ready to leave. “We?” Mingyu inquired in turn. “Yeah we. I’ll wear something similar just to be sure.” he replied. “Oh.” was all Mingyu had to say. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day didn’t come easily for Mingyu Namely cause he stayed up late practicing as . Plus he stayed up late worrying and practicing as best as he could given that he didn’t have a pole in his house. (Plus he couldn’t stop thinking about Soonyoung in fishnets). This was their last lesson before Mingyu presented the dance they prepared at the club. And his nervousness was hitting red.

All of that left his mind when he entered the practice room. The sight he was met with left him speechless, to say the least. At first, he didn’t see Soonyoung but he could hear the song they had chosen for his piece faintly coming from presumably a phone. And then he saw. Soonyoung was on the pole, wearing his usual outfit but this time he had also added a pair of red fishnets. Mingyu had never before actually seen him do a routine on the pole before. They were always practicing, trying to get Mingyu better and better. So now watching him do the routine, Mingyu was mesmerized. Soonyoung moved so well on it. To Mingyu he looked ethereal. He stood there watching (with his mouth hanging open) until the song ended and Soonyoung approached him. 

“Mingyu... you’re here... early.” he said, panting a little. Mingyu snapped out of the trance he was in and checked the time. He was indeed ten minutes early. He didn’t check the time before he went in. He looked back at Soonyoung who was half smiling, half panting. His skin was glistening with sweat and his hair was kinda messy but not too much. “That was amazing.” Mingyu found himself saying. He mentally cringed realizing how his statement probably sounded but he didn’t give it off. “Pfft. It was fine ig.” Soonyoung said turning around to grab a towel. “No! You were seriously great on there. You looked really good.” Mingyu was quick to reassure his friend. Soonyoung turned around and looked at him. “I mean it looked good. The choreo. Yeah.” Mingyu felt even dumber after that.   
“Come on. Let’s get started.” the older said with a smile. 

Mingyu was at this point quite familiar with the pole so he immediately put the music on and started dancing. He could see Soonyoung watching him while he was dancing. This was it. If he didn’t nail it down, he wouldn’t be able to show it later at the club. Luckily, he didn’t think he had missed any moves. He got off the pole and looked at his tutor, waiting to hear feedback. Instead of that, the older wrapped Mingyu in a hug. He was caught off guard at first but then also wrapped his arms around his friend and tutor who helped him so much these past few weeks. “You were amazing!” Soonyoung exclaimed after he pulled away from Mingyu. “I’m so happy for you, Mingyu!” he said placing his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders. He smiled. “It was all because of you.” Mingyu replied and took one of Soonyoung’s hands between both of his own. “Thank you” he said all serious uhut Soonyoung laughed. “Don’t mention it, silly” he said nonchalantly. “Uhm...” he continued but didn’t say what he wanted to. “What is it?” Mingyu asked. “Would you ,like, mind if I came to the club tonight to ,like, watch you?” he looked at Mingyu expectantly. Mingyu couldn’t be happier. “I would love that.” he said and they both laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Mingyu had expected, the rest of the day went by pretty quickly and he was now finding himself getting ready to go out and perform the routine. He had went around the club before to check if Soonyoung had arrived but he hadn’t. He didn’t expect Soonyoung to ask to come. That actually made him more nervous. Not that he’d let it show. “So...” Seungkwan,his friend & coworker, sat down next to him “How are you feeling?” he patted Mingyu on the shoulder. “I guess how anyone would feel in this situation.” Mingyu replied, tying the laces on his boots. “There’s no need to worry, hyung. You’ve performed countless times before.” he tried to reassure Mingyu but understood that being nervous in his situation is something logical. “Yeah but this is different.” he said, laying back and throwing his arm over his eyes. “I said don’t worry. You’ve been practicing hard and you WILL do amazing out there.” he smiled which Mingyu saw and returned. “Besides, all you have to do is show those big tits of yours and they’ll be throwing their entire bank accounts at you.” Seungkwan patted said tits and Mingyu swat his hand away. “Thank you,Seungkwan.” he said and squeezed the hand that he hit just before. On queue, his boss came in and told him it was time. “Talk to you later.” Mingyu said. “You’ll probably be busy giving lap dances after the spectacular performance you’ll give but yeah, talk later.” Seungkwan waved and Mingyu let out a little laugh. 

“All set?” his boss asked him as he got into position behind the large stage’s curtains. He nodded and his boss stepped out to present him to the crowd. A million thoughts were running through his head as he could hear his boss present him to the people in the club like he’s the next big thing. One was very prominent though: Soonyoung was gonna be there to see him and he wouldn’t let him down. The curtains opened and he felt the lights shine on him. As soon as the music started he didn’t care. He just... danced. And he gave it his all. He couldn’t really see people but he definitely heard them. Even though, their reactions were derived from their sexual frustration, Mingyu felt happy that all his and Soonyoung’s hard work had paid off. 

His routine finished, he took a bow and left teh stage, still hearing the people’s cheers for him. As soon as he stepped backstage, Seungkwan wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. “You were amazing out there.” Mingyu replied with a “thank you” with a hig smile painted on his face. “Better change soon. I bet requests are already coming in.” Seungkwan gave him a final pat on the shoulder and was on his own way. 

Their boss came in while Mingyu was changing. “You did really good out there, kid. There’s many people that asked for you specifically. They’re already waiting.” he told Mingyu. “Uhm could I go around the club a little first? There’s...” Mingyu was cut off by his boss before he could finish though. “Look, they will ask for someone else if you leave them waiting. Don’t throw the money away. The first one is in room 7.” his boss ended with that and left before Mingyu could say anything. At the end, he was right. Soonyoung would have to wait till tomorrow. (Even though Mingyu would have really liked to see him then.) He finished getting dressed and made his way to room 7 for the first dance of the night. 

When he stepped into the room, he saw a man pacing around with his hand on his chin. He went to greet the other but instead the man’s hands wrapped around him. He even tried to lift him but Mingyu was much taller. That’s when Mingyu realized that it was in fact Soonyoung and he immediately hugged him back. “Hyung, what are you doing here?” he asked when he pulled away and he finally got to look at Soonyoung’s face. “You were awesome out there. Did you hear how loud everyone was cheering for you? Oh my god. I’m so proud of you, Gyu.” he said, a little too quickly and hugged Mingyu again. “Stop it. You’re responsible for this.” Mingyu pulled away again but this time he was holding Soonyoung’s face between his hands. He offered Mingyu a closed-mouth smile. 

And that’s when Mingyu realized he’s had enough. Still holding the other’s face he leaned in and slowly kissed him. He was surprised at first, Mingyu could tell as he jumped when their lips first connected but soon gave in and hesitantly grabbed Mingyu’s waist. That was when Mingyu realized that he was probably starting off at the wrong foot and pulled away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” he said. “Why?” This time Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck. “I’ve wanted you to do this for a while now.” he said and Mingyu’s eyes widened but he was pulled into another kiss before he could react. It was quite harder this time and Mingyu could feel his hyung drag him towards the couch in the room. Soonyoung threw him on the couch and climbed on his lap. He then started to kiss at his jawline and neck and Mingyu figured things were going to go down that night. He pushed Soonyoung a little so that they were facing each other. “Are you sure you want to do this right now?” he asked his friend and teacher. Soonyoung seemed to think about it a little. “Hmm how about this? We do this right now and I take you out on a proper first date tomorrow?” he offered with another kiss. “Fine by me.” Mingyu replied with a laugh. 

!!!~~~~~~~~~~~!!!

Soonyoung continued kissing him slowly, holding his face. Mingyu’s found way to the other man’s waist holding him close. His hands on Mingyu’s cheeks were soft. Just like his lips. Mingyu hadn’t imagined what it’d be like to kiss Soonyoung but it was amazing. Better than any fantasy that he could have had. 

While Mingyu was deep in thought, Soonyoung deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in Mingyu’s mouth. The taller could taste strawberry which hinted that Soonyoung had had a drink at the bar before coming in here. He was an amazing kisser. His tongue danced with Mingyu’s own in perfect harmony. He was in cloud 9. But that stopped soon and the elder proceeded to kiss on his jaw and neck. He tangled his hand in Mingyu’s hair and pulled to one side so that the flesh of his neck was exposed. He kissed all across his jaw up to his ear. Mingyu couldn’t help but let out little moans of pleasure. Soonyoung then pulled away to take off his shirt, mirroring the stripper who was only wearing a harness and some shorts at the moment. Mingyu only took a quick look at his body but he already knew he was going to look amazing. 

Soonyoung tangled their hands and held them above Mingyu’s head and went back to kissing him on the lips. This time though he started grinding on him. Mingyu moaned in Soonyoung’s mouth as his cock rubbed through their pants against his hard member. But Mingyu soon after pulled away. “Hyung...” he said, blushing. “If you want to do something more than just kissing.... you should go on and do that. We don’t gave that much time.” he said and looked at Soonyoung who was in a trance. “Yeah, you’re right.” the older replied. 

Again, he kissed Mingyu who got to unbuttoning his jeans. Soonyoung got off him so that he could drop them, not separating their lips at all. When he sat back down, Mingyu grabbed his ass with one hand and rubbed at his crotch, while he started to kiss at his neck. All he could do was wrap his arms around Mingyu’s neck and let him do what he wanted. 

Mingyu kissed him all over his neck, even left a couple of marks on his shoulders. He kept kissing him lower and lower towards his nipples. That’s when he noticed... “Oh my god.” Mingyu breathed out. Soonyoung had a piercing on both of his nipples. “That’s so hot, babe.” he gave his hyung a quick kiss in the mouth who laughed at his compliment. Mingyu wasted no time after and took one of them i. his mouth. Soonyoung let out a particularly loud moan from the pleasure. Mingyu’s hand left its initial place on Soonyoung’s ass and tried to shush him which resulted in him sucking on Mingyu’s large fingers. 

At that point, Mingyu took Soonyoung out of his boxers and started stroking him. The pleasure on both his cock and nipple made him throw his head back in ecstasy as he let out small moans and whimpers. Mingyu looked up at him then. “He looks fucked out and he hasn’t even been fucked yet.” was Mingyu’s first thought. His next thought was that he looked insanely beautiful under the low lights of the room. His eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hanging, letting all those pretty sounds out. Mingyu’s hand started roaming over his body. His broad shoulders, his biceps, his toned stomach until it reached the other nipple that wasn’t occupied by Mingyu’s mouth. His fingertips grabbed the edges of the piercing and slightly tugged. In turn, he got another loud moan from the older. “That feels so good, Gyu.” he moaned out. “You like it, babe?” he asked in return, leaving Soonyoung’s nipple but still stroking him in a slow rhythm. “Yeah please keep going. I’m close.” he whimpered and mingyu went back to work this time sucking on the other nipple while tugging at the piercing of the one he’d been pleasuring earlier. 

After doing this for a couple of minutes, he felt the cock in his hand spasm as Soonyoung reached his climax and moaned loudly. After Mingyu finished stroking him through it, he leaned over his shoulder trying to catch his breath and Mingyu kissed his neck. Once he had regained his composure, he turned around and kissed Mingyu on the lips again. “That was amazing.” he said in between kisses. “You are amazing.” Mingyu rebutted and Soonyoung could feel himself blushing. They went back to kissing for a little while when Soonyoung realized Mingyu was still hard in his shorts. 

“Oh my god, babe. I’m sorry. Let me.” he said and slid down between Mingyu’s legs. “It’s okay, hyung. We don’t have that much time anyway.” Mingyu tried to stop him. “Don’t worry. I’ll be quick.” he said with a wink and got to work. Even through the fabric of Mingyu’s too short leather shorts, it was obvious that he was packing. Soonyoung untied the knot in the front and pulled them down. The sight he was met with was hot,to say the least. Mingyu’s huge cock was lying over his toned stomach, his hands behind his head which flexed his biceps a little and showed of his pits. Soonyoung admired his partner’s amazing physique for a minute and got to work. 

Soonyoung took him in hand and pumped him up & down a couple of times, a substantial amount of precum leaking out from the tip. Soonyoung immediately lapped at it, finally taking the tip in his mouth. As soon as his lips connected with Mingyu’s cock, the taller let out a deep moan and his hands left their place behind his head to grab at Soonyoung’s hair. He wasted no time and started started sucking him off, bobbing his head up and down. He pulled him out and licked a stripe from his base to the tip while playing with his balls in hand. Mingyu sat back and enjoyed the pleasure Soonyoung’s mouth, offered tugging at his hair a couple of time. Soonyoung’s eyes didn’t leave his gaze once which made the whole experience even hotter. He didn’t even realize it at first but he soon found himself slowly fucking up into his hyung’s mouth, as he let out little moans that vibrated through Mingyu’s cock. 

“I’m close.” he warned the elder, who in turn took him out of his mouth and stroked him fast. Mingyu came with a loud grunt all over Soonyoung’s face. He lapped up at whatever he could and wiped the rest with his fingers. Once they had both come down from their high, Mingyu got up and pulled Soonyoung up. He kissed him deeply and looked into his eyes. “So where do you wanna go tomorrow?” asked the elder as they were getting dressed. Mingyu laughed before replying. “Wherever is good with you.” Soonyoung laughed and gave him a peck on the lips once he was done getting dressed. “I’ll text you then.” he said and walked out of the room and Mingyu got ready for the rest of tonight’s work.


End file.
